This invention relates to zipper equipped bags, and is more particularly concerned with such bags which are connected together in a manner that facilitates handling for manually filling and separating the bags.
Although automatic filling of zipper equipped chain bags is known, reference being had, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,959 dated Jan. 1, 1985 issued to Peter Lems, one of the applicants herein, there has been a need for a convenient and economical arrangement for manual filling of zipper equipped bags which will avoid the need for handling of each individual bag. It is primarily to the solving of that problem that the present invention has been directed.